warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of Treason
Amidst the climax of the conflict on Arkhona during the 13th Black Crusade, a mutinous group of Chaos warriors from various warbands stationed there rose up against their superiors and broke away from their former allegiance as a result of their discontent with authority that was demanded for the sake of itself, rather than the fulfilment of their cause or consideration for their warriors. Their resolve empowered by self-proclaimed Warsmith Kharos and his closest brothers' almost poetic promises of independence and perfect self-sufficiency, their hatred fueled by haunting memories of the unnecessary deaths of their former brothers caused by the negligent attitude of their superiors. During the apex of their separation, Warsmith Kharos founded a renegade warband named “Sons of Treason” with his chosen brothers in the under hives of Arkhona. Not long after, they clashed with their former brothers who wouldn’t betray their masters as they hijacked Chaos warships for departure amidst the confusion. Founded upon the core principles of honor, brotherhood, and unity before all else, they strive to never again be subjected to the limitations and oversights demonstrated by the leaders of their former allegiances. The warband sails through the galaxy, seeking to strengthen their force by any means necessary and wreak vengeance upon unworthy leaders and hierarchs, trusting none but themselves and those whom they deem like-minded and worthy. History The Sons of Treason warband was created during the resolution of the war on Arkhona by a self-proclaimed Warsmith Kharos and his loyal brothers. The past behind its founding members that led to the warband’s creation is cursed with instances of betrayal, treason, and insubordination, giving birth to the current name of the warband. The warband is composed of defectors from both former loyalist and traitor space marines from various progenitor legions who were enlightened by the principles presented to them by Kharos and his closest brothers. After their official formation in the under hives of Arkhona, where they were hiding and preparing for their insurrection, they finally clashed against their former brothers as their plan was to depart from Arkhona with stolen ships. Despite being severely outnumbered, they had the element of surprise and some of the most veteran warriors ever to set foot on the planet fighting in their ranks. Due to the nature of Chaos forces, the upcoming conflict would result in confusion and disorder, which could only play in favor of the rebels. Near the end of the struggle, the Sons of Treason managed to accomplish their goal and steal two Iron Warrior cruisers, with which they attempted to escape and recover. Unfortunately for the warband, despite the fact that the Chaos forces didn’t give chase, an Imperial Fists strike cruiser noticed the fleeing ships and decided to pursue. Another conflict ensued in which the Sons of Treason aggressively boarded the Imperial Fists strike cruiser, despite their wounds from the previous battle. Yet again, now even further exhausted and impaired, they emerged victorious and managed to capture Imperial Fists prisoners, one of which was a devastator marine named Valarack, whom they later discovered led a strike force on Arkhona and fled the wrath of Chaos multiple times. The Sons of Treason, after recovering from the initial conflicts, would set sail and seek to fulfill their goals, free from Abaddon’s reign and the Imperium’s tyranny. Despite their ireligious attitude, they would eventually establish a rule of practicing rigorous prayers and invocations to minimize the influence of the Chaos Gods upon their mind. Organisation At the time of their creation, the initial amount of space marines within the warband was roughly 90. After the two initial conflicts which separated them from Arkhona and everyone there, their manpower went down to about 60. A mere couple of years later, the warband would recruit 300 more members, with the number continuing to slowly rise. Since then, they would split the warband into 3 companies - Arkhona’s Endbringers (composed of the 60 surviving veterans of Arkhona), the Dread Host (composed of the long-lasting members devoted to their cause) and the Outcast (composed of newly recruited, still relatively untrusted members). The Sons of Treason are in possession of two Iron Warrior Slaughter Class Cruisers (Perseverance and Forged In Hatred) and one Imperial Fists Astartes Strike Cruiser (The Unbreaking). The hierarchy of the Sons of Treason is as simple as it gets, with Warsmith Kharos acting as both leader and guide alongside his commanders - Demaros, Wynel, and Byorn the Ironlord. Notable Sons of Treason * Warsmith Kharos - The founder of the Sons of Treason and a former Iron Warrior who spearheaded the insurrection of Chaos forces on Arkhona. In contrast with his current pragmatic, wistful and hardheaded attitude, his history on Arkhona tells a story of a bloodthirsty maniac; so much so that his allies used to compare him to Khârn the Betrayer. As a result, he gained Khorne’s favor but later dismissed the blessings due to his drastically changed viewpoints. He gained an impressive following, both because of his personal charm and the support of his close brothers, which let him successfully establish a force strong enough to detach from the Chaos forces. Kharos was and still is a stubborn and persuasive man, which allowed him to quickly gain favor and respect from his comrades, yet also provided him with plenty of rivals who sought to see his end for one reason or another. He claims to be enlightened by the newfound principles demonstrated to him by his closest brother, Wyrus, which was the sole reason behind the uprising of him and his brothers. Despite his newfound solace, uncorrupted by Chaos, Khorne still roams within his mind, resulting in Kharos constantly having to fight against the temptations and keep his sanity in check through discipline. * Demaros - A mysterious individual whose real origin is unknown. The most common speculation is that he is a former Alpha Legionare because of his ability to quickly disguise himself as any warband or chapter when needed, making him one of the most valuable when it comes to infiltration. He doesn't interact with his kin very often, but when he does, most of them describe him as a prideful and vengeful man with a strict code of honor. He is also described as being the embodiment of a Slaaneshi daemon in combat, with grace and lethality only seen in the best of the champions, despite the fact that he holds no allegiance to the god. Not too long before the insurrection on Arkhona, he managed to closely associate himself with Kharos, resulting in his current allegiance. * Byron, the Ironlord - Former techmarine, origin chapter or warband never disclosed. Byron travelled the void with his retinue of servitors and assistants before coming across the Sons of Treason shortly after their flight from the Arkhona war. Gifted in the arts of forge-craft, he offered the warband his services as a master artificer in exchange for access to any tech-artifacts and materials the Sons might come across. In addition to his talents as a techmarine, Byron seems to possess some knowledge in matters of the arcane: his deep connection with the workings of weapons and armour has been explained as psychic by some and he has a degree of foresight that borders on prophetic in its accuracy. The darkest rumor is that his talents have gained him the attention of the Pantheon and that his mastery of magic and machinery is swiftly growing as a direct result of some bargain struck with a higher power. * Wynel - A former Fallen Angel serving as second in command of the Sons of Treason, he is arguably the best and most respected warrior in their ranks. While his past is still largely unknown, his time on Arkhona was spent on the side of Chaos, hiding his true identity by disguising himself as a Black Legionnaire called "Wyrus". During this time, he closely interacted with Kharos (who was, at the time, part of a chaos strikeforce led by Word Bearers), his brothers, and a few other Fallen Angel brethren who managed to sneak in as well. He was the original architect of the philosophy which the Sons of Treason are founded upon, meaning that Wynel was the driving force that influenced Kharos' conversion to these ideals. His pragmatic personality, expertise and friendly attitude gained him respect rivaling that of Kharos, yet without sparking jealousy from the latter. * The "Sword Bound" - A silent and collected former Dark Angel, only known by the nickname "Sword Bound", who fought against Kharos and his brothers during the crusade on Arkhona. He was one of the best Loyalist warriors, slaying dozens of Traitors and nearly ending Kharos' and many others' lives before he would eventually join their side for reasons he would never disclose. He holds a code of honor unlike any other which provided him with respect even among the ranks of the Traitor space marines on Arkhona. An excellent swordsman and a reasonable man, the Sons of Treason consider him as one of the most trustworthy brothers. * Valaziel - One of the former Fallen Angels, Valaziel is one of the youngest brothers of the Sons of Treason. Before joining the warband, Valaziel was hunted by the Dark Angels for his knowledge of the current location of Cypher and his dangerous psychic powers. He escaped the Dark Angels by detonating the reactor of a Gothic-class cruiser which they were fighting upon and thus killing an Interrogator-Chaplain. This has earned him glory among the Fallen, but he was now disgusted by their allegiance to the Chaos Gods and he left them in pursuit of "purer" goals. He stumbled upon the weakened Sons of Treason warband shortly after the war on Arkhona. Valaziel wanted to escape but he was captured and was later convinced to join them. He´s described as a rage-fueled but honorable brother, while his psychic proficiency makes him one of the best psykers in the entire warband. Combat Doctrine Ever since they broke away from their former Chaos worshipping brethren, they’ve made drastic changes in their standard battle strategies. The warband’s founding members claim that the typical approach to war used by the current Loyalist and Traitor marines is too inefficient and costly to be considered practical, ultimately causing them to reform standard battle procedures they were utilizing until now. Due to the diverse nature of the warband’s marine ranks, they have knowledge about most methods of war. However, they are most effective at boarding actions, infiltration and siege warfare, as those are the ones taught by the members of the Arkhona’s Endbringers grand company, the veteran founders. When it comes to allegiance, they oppose both the Imperium and the forces of Chaos due to their dissatisfaction with how both sides, as they claim, put mankind at risk of extinction. Accordingly, they raid both Imperial and Chaos worlds, pillaging for resources to fuel their own war machine and attempting to enlighten as many worthy Astartes, be they renegade, traitor, or loyalist, to join their cause. Those who refuse, depending on the reason and the person, may be branded as cowards or as the blinded, and are either executed or killed honorably during combat respectively. Category:Space Marine Chapters